


Garden

by littlediable



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Simon finally finds the perfect opportunity to tell the fem!reader how he feels
Relationships: Simon Basset/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Tumblr little-diable, please don't copy or edit my work

It was a mild evening, a few stars were twinkling in the sky, about to be outshined by the fireworks that would set off any moment now. But (y/n) couldn’t get herself to focus on it, her mind and heart were fully taken up by the thought of Simon Basset, the duke of Hastings.

She slowly disappeared from the crowd, it took Simon a few moments to realize that she was making her way towards the garden, a frown tugged on her features, (y/n) seemed afflicted.

She touched a few flowers as she passed by them, couldn’t stop herself from sniffing some of England’s finest roses that seemed to blossom in the garden. “My oh my, what a beautiful ansien” the teasing undertone in his voice was hard to miss, (y/n) had to bite her tongue, stopping herself from rolling her eyes, “how flattering”. 

A deep chuckle rumbled through him, his dark suit perfectly nuzzled itself against his body, his breeches made him appear even taller. He looked insanely handsome.

“You look beautiful (y/n)” she could still remember the day where he had asked for her name, her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she thought back to it. With a slight tilt of her head she sunk down on the bench behind her, “anything I can help you with? I shouldn’t be found in the dark, hidden away, in the company of a man, you should know that Simon”.

It took him a few moments to reply, his eyes wandered over her features, his fingers longed to touch her, to run along her soft skin. Late at night, locked away in his chambers, he’d wonder how her skin would feel, pressed against his, the soft sounds that would slip from her lips, sinful thoughts that would keep him awake all through the night.

“I don’t see anybody near us, I think our secret is safe” he sat down next to her, hands interlaced, trying to keep his composure. Simon wouldn’t care about the etiquette, rules he’d need to follow as a Duke, but with (y/n) it was different, completely different. He knew how much she cared about following rules, scared to offend her family, scared to fall into the spotlight of Lady Whistledown’s gossip.

“What are you doing here Simon? Who are you hiding away from?” she couldn’t look at him, it felt as if her heart would jump right out of her chest, it was rapidly beating, urged on by the tingling warmth that flooded through her vessels, she had always been fond of Simon. 

But somehow her fondness turned into something else, something deeper, something she could only describe as love. “I was looking for you, you seem to be the one who’s hiding away”.

Slowly he turned towards her, gloved fingers danced along her jawline, “look at me (y/n)”. Her (y/e/c) eyes found his, knocking all air out of his lungs, she always had that effect on him, something he wasn’t truly familiar with, he wasn’t one to chase women, wasn’t one to stick around nor to think about love, but she had turned his world upside down.

“You know I don’t care about them, do you?” he wasn’t oblivious, Simon would notice (y/n) averting her eyes as he’d talk to other women, girls who’d dream about being the one he’d finally fall in love with.

“What are you-” he shook his head, instantly shutting her up, “(y/n), my heart only belongs to one woman, only one I’d ever truly love, only one I’d give my life for”. 

Too many emotions crashed upon her, made her lose her focus, had he found another girl? Would he settle down with somebody that wasn’t her? Of course he would, why would he ever - his deep laugh ripped her out of her trance, wide pupils stared at the handsome Duke, “my heart belongs to you, (y/n), if you want it”.

Time seemed to stand still, she couldn’t move, struggled to breathe in her tight corset, “don’t play any games with me Simon”. He bit his lip and leaned in closer, breath fanning over her skin, “may I?”. 

She wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind, nevertheless (y/n) nodded her head, wondering what he was alluding to. A small gasp left her, his lips met hers, a soft kiss that left her breathless, hands reaching for his neck, pulling him closer to her.

In that very moment she didn’t care about any etiquette, any rules she was destined to follow, (y/n) only cared about Simon, the man she loved, the man that was currently kissing her.


End file.
